Phoenix D. Red
| image = | jname = フェニックス・D・レッド | rname = Fenikkusu・D・Reddo | ename = | race = Human | first = Wano Civil War | affiliation = Binks' Pirates Hunting Pirates (former) (formerly) |occupation = Ninja Pirate Captain |alias = Sake King(さけキング;Sake Kingu) Three Stars (大猟, Surī Sutā) Vermilion Bird(すざく;Suzaku) | epithet = "Tiptoe Red-o" (つまさきのレッド;Tsumasaki no Reddo) | jva = Jun Fukuyama | Funi eva = Ivan Gom | bounty = 35,000,000Initial Bounty: Phoenix D. Red's initial bounty is revealed 75,000,000 | status = Alive , in Drunkards and Dragons: Phoenix D. Red's eats the Hagi Hagi no Mi Devil Fruit in | age = 51 | birth = May 20 | height = 167 cm | weight = 63kg | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = Hagi Hagi no Mi | dfename = Strip-Strip Fruit | dfmeaning = to tear off to strip to rob | dftype = }} Phoenix D. Red(フェニックス・D・レッド;Fenikkusu・D・Reddo) popularly known as "Tiptoe Red-o" (つまさきのレッド;Tsumasaki no Reddo) is a Pirate of the Binks' Pirates and a lone survivor of the Kogashiryū Family. Background Childhood was born as an heir to the Phoenix Branch, one of the five major branches of the Kogashiryū Family. Red's childhood was not something that was very common among children of the time. Being from a Ninja background and an heir to a major branch of a Shinobi Clan, he was expected to push himself to the limits day in and day out. At an age were children played with toys and water, Phoenix D. Red had already learnt to use lethal weapons and blood. It was also not a good time, since Wano Country was just freed by Pirates and there was a lot of internal turmoil, which meant high business to the Shinobi Families. It is said that Phoenix D. Red killed his first animal at the age of three. He also vaguely remembers going out to port with his family to welcome Fukuoka Koyuki and just watched from the backgrounds, as his family were in long talks with other Shinobi Families. All he could hear were the words, "Rebellion", "War","Kill","Blood" among other faint sounding words. A memory which he gasps to even this day. After the meeting, Phoenix D. Red remembers moving on a mission alongside his father and uncle and being ambushed by several of the Government Men, highly experienced samurai's. A hazy memory, he remembers the sight of blood and his family killing the last of the samurais. He remembers being grabbed at knife point by one of the samurais. He remembers stabbing the Samurais stomach with one of his kunai. He remembers his first human kill. After the incident, the victorious Red was welcomed home to the sight of a party and being praised by his father. Wano Civil War Drunken Frenzy Arc Training Arc Hunting Pirates Arc Binks Arc Personality Appearance Relationships Wano Country Pirates * Daddy L. Legs : * Vryrch Seth: Marines * Belvedere Chardonnay : Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Ninjutsu Born to a Shinobi Clan in Wano Country, Phoenix D. Red was introduced to ninjutsu or ninja-arts at a very young age. It is said that by the start of the Wano Civil War, Red was able to use most if not all ninja arts his father had taught him, albeit inefficiently. * Shunshin no Jutsu(瞬身の術: Body Flicker Technique): ** Enton no Jutsu(煙遁の術; Smoke Escape Technique): ** ' Hadetōsō no Jutsu'(;Flashy Escape Technique): ** Shunshin Mukei no Jutsu(Body Flicker Intangibility Technique): * Bunshin no Jutsu (分身の術;"Clone Technique"): * Kawarimi no Jutsu(変わり身の術;"Body Replacement Technique"): * Ongyō no Jutsu:(おんぎょうの術; Invisibility Technique): * Mizugumo No Jutsu(水蜘蛛の術; Water Spider Technique): * Odako(忍法 大:Big Kite): * Kaenhōshaki no Jutsu(火炎放射器の術;Flame Thrower Technique) Seimei Shinsei As a member of the Kogashiryū Family's Phoenix Branch, Phoenix D. Red was well trained in the arts of Seimei Shinsei from a very young age. Inheriting the family secrets and physique unique to the members of the clan , allowed Red to master the many secret techniques within years which would normally take thousands of years to master. During the Wano Civil War, Phoenix D. Red was able to skilfully use the Phoenix Branch Seimei Shinsei. After the war, Phoenix D. Red was led by Army Kōfa, to a secret Hideout, where he found a scroll containing the secrets of the other Branches of his clan. Being the last surviving member of his clan,he dedicated decades to learn all that there is to know of the Clans secret arts. Being a member of the Phoenix Branch, he was forbidden to learn the secret techniques of the other branches but for Red this was an exception. Phoenix Branch: Seimei Shinsei The Phoenix Branch of the Kogashiryu Family, specialised in what the World knows as current day Seimei Kikan used mainly by the Marines. This Version allowed the Phoenix Branch Family to manipulate their own personal physical energy to modify their bodily functions and structure although to a much larger extent than the more diluted CP9 version of the . Red mentioned that it was all thanks to this technique, that he is able to stay in shape despite his old age and also look younger than his usual appearance. * Kami Ayatsuru(かみあやつる; Hair Manipulate): is one of the basic yet most creative techniques of the Phoenix Branch Members. This ability gives them the ability to freely manipulate their own hair and its properties. The most basic principle is to lengthen the hair strands and use it as a makeshift whips. However, Red's usage of this technique allows him to manipulate his hair to a much greater degree as if controlling an extra limb. Red can use this technique offensively by using his hair to grab hold of his surroundings. the hair can also be strengthened to fling objects at the opponent and also control then using single strands of invisible like hair that it appears like he is a specter. Red can also shoot hardened needle like strands of hair at quick speed. Combining that with his ability to lengthen his hair in various directions, helps him to create a 360 degree cage of needles around his targets. * Bio-shock(バイオショック;Baio Shokku): Similar to the Electro technique, that allows him to manipulate lightning, believed to be his own bio-electricity. The electricity is shown to be blue in color. Red can use this electricity as a sort of defensive armor around his body, shocking anyone who comes close to him. Normally the lightning is short ranged as he cannot use it as a long range strike, however he can make up to it by transferring the electricity to projectile weapons like a senbon, kunai or even his hair needles, meaning that he is capable of transferring the electricity to his weapons as well. Red usually uses this technique to increase his reaction time and speed, allowing him to traverse different locations in a burst akin to teleportation, earning him his epithet, "Tiptoe Red-o" (つまさきのレッド;Tsumasaki no Reddo). * Akuma, Zekkyō(あくまぜっきょう; Devil, Scream): It is another technique used by various practitioners of the Phoenix Branch members who have mastered control over their voice boxes. Red can use this technique to roar out a loud voice. The sound produced is loud enough to shatter and deflect objects, and injure the eardrums of persons. The loud sound as being proven to be effective for cancelling other sound based abilities. * Ma,Koe(まこえ;Room, Voice): This is an extension of Akuma Zekkyō used by Red, due to his control of his voice box. Red uses this technique similar to ventriloquism, where in he can project his voice as if it was coming from a different source even meters away from him. He can voice over multiple different ranges of sound at once. A feat which requires utmost concentration and motionless stature. * Tai,Sekkai(体石塊;Body, Stone): Similar to the Rokushiki power, , Red manifests his own version of the technique allowing him to harden his body or any part of it. Unlike the more restrictive Tekkai version, Red is freely mobile during the process. With Tai, Sekkai active, Red can pack more force in his punches, but it provides more uses defensively for him, as his endurance to attacks increases. However his speed decreases whenever this technique is active. * Koku-Ueshitha(こく上下;Harsh, Up and Down):Using the advanced methods available only to the masters of the technique, Red can use this technique to adapt his body to various environments, however this is not an immediate adjustment, as time is required for the body to get adjusted to the environment change. * Mikandan(身;Body Heat): is one of the most advanced and risky technique used by the Phoenix Branch Members, Mikandan allows Red to increase or decrease his own body temperature. This allows Red to survive even in the extremest of temperatures. ** Mikandan 0(;): Red masks his body heat from being sensed by thermal sensors. ** Mikandan Up(;): By increasing his own body temperature, Red heats up his body to an extent he becomes too hot to touch. The heat generated by his technique can be used for offensive purposes. ** Mikandan Down(;): By decreasing his own body temperature, Red freezes up his body to an extent he becomes too cold to touch. * Tōmin, Mōdo(;Hibernation Mode): * Hebi Kawa(;Snake Skin): * Seme, Tsume(;Attack, Claw): Dragon Branch: Seimei Shinsei The Dragon Branch of the Kogashiryu Family, has learnt by Red, applied the principles of the Seimei Shinsei in order to manipulate the world around them. By forcing their own life energy inside the target, Red could bring them under his command. The Dragon Branches Seimei Shinsei allowed Red to manipulate the earth, air, or even other living beings through physical contact. However, due to Red being a Phonix Branch Member and not being able to fully utilise the abilities potential to its highest, made his control however other human beings obsolete, due to them being able to break out through sheer will. * Seimei Shinsei Activate() * Seimei Shinsei: World of a Thousand Trees() * Seimei Shinsei: Advent of the Great Flood Tiger Branch: Seimei Shinsei The Tiger Branch of the Kogashiryu Family, has learnt by Red, applied the principles of the Seimei Shinsei to amplify the potential of a human brain and unlock several abilities that were once unique to only the Tiger Branch Members of the Clan, but now Red is the only user of the technique. By his own claims, because he is an outsider, his techniques do not par in comparison and give justice to the strength of the actual potential of the Tiger Branch Technique. As for Red, Seimei Shinsei unlocks his mental capacity and allows him to increase his concentration, in such a way as to process information much faster. This feat alone allowed him to go through several of his Clans documents and learn the different Branch secrets in one night. This feat alone allows to him to perceive the world in a such a manner that the time slows down for him, increasing his reflexes to outside actions. Red also as full control over his own physique which is also a by product of years of meditation and physical training, making him resist mind-body control inducing powers. Turtle Branch: Seimei Shinsei Devil Fruit Weapons Major Battles Vivre Card 249 - Phoenix D. Red (フェニックス・D・レッド;Fenikkusu・D・Reddo) ---- Quotes Bounty |} Trivia * Phoenix D. Red has laughingly pointed out that the middle initial D. in his name stands for "Dionysus". ** Dionysus is the god of the grape-harvest, winemaking and wine, of fertility, ritual madness, religious ecstasy, and theatre in ancient Greek religion and myth. References References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Ninjas Category:Pirate Captains Category:Former Hunting Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users